


By the light of the night

by usernames_r_hard



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I just wanted to write some cartinelli snuggles, Snuggling, really not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernames_r_hard/pseuds/usernames_r_hard
Summary: Peggy comes to visit her neighbour Angie during a blackout, Schnapps is involved, and things get honest





	By the light of the night

It was at least a million degrees.

Probably more.

Angie’s shoebox apartment had been cosy in winter, small enough to heat without breaking the bank, and windows large enough for a decent view for stargazing, without the cold air seeping in. She and Peggy had enjoyed weekly girls’ nights in, wrapped in blankets, with popcorn and trashy movies.

But today, it felt like an oven. A dark oven.

Of course the power would go out on the hottest day of summer, leaving her to sit and sweat in the dark, desperately trying to read through a script by the dying light of the sunset, her phone had already died at least an hour ago. 

She reached the end of another of the insipid lines her boring, one dimensional, set-dressing love interest of a character was supposed to deliver to the boring, one dimensional self-insert male lead, when there was a knock at the door. Three sharp taps, and she was saved from the horrors of some male-driven comedy that would likely make millions and the box office next summer. 

She peeled herself of the sofa, and shuffled over to the door to peek through the peep hole, to find Peggy waiting outside, busying herself with the huge bags in her arms, looking what would have to be the least perfect she had ever looked in the year and a half they had known each other, with slightly frizzy hair, and eyeliner so lightly smudged on anyone else Angie would have assumed it was intentional. 

Angie had first met Peggy while working late one night at the automat. Peggy had walked in, completely gorgeous and put together, and immediately crashed at the counter and order “coffee, please, lots and lots of coffee” in one of those fancy TV english accents reserved for royalty and butlers. Angie had slid her the largest mug of coffee she could manage and a slice of apple pie, and had hovered around her the rest of the night, to keep her coffee refilled - a purely professional endeavour, Angie attempted to convince herself, and Peggy had been a regular customer ever since. About six months later, Peggy had been looking for a new apartment, and the girl across from Angie had moved out. The timing was perfect, and Peggy had moved in almost immediately. This meant, of course, that Angie was subject to Peggy’s perfection at all hours of the day, including - more frequently than Angie’s poor little gay heart could handle - post-gym Peggy, with a light flush and the kind of barely sweaty sheen Angie didn’t think was possible without a makeup department.

Angie took a step back from the door, and suddenly fully realised just how disgustingly sweaty she was in comparison, still in her work uniform, hair pulled up into a messy bun to keep it off her neck. She tiptoed into her room, pulling off her uniform and pulling on a clean t-shirt and shorts with no noticeable food stains, creating what she hoped was that lazy day casual-chic thing the girls on Instagram pulled off so well. 

Angie sprinted back to the door, and pulled it open to greet Peggy.

“Good evening” Peggy said, from behind her enormous bag. She was still wearing her work clothes - the red blouse that matched her lipstick, god she looked great - 

“May I come in?” Peggy asked, peering behind Angie into the cramped apartment.

Snapping back into reality, Angie stepped aside, gesturing for Peggy to enter, and grabbed one of Peggy’s bags - heavier even than it looked - and brought it into the kitchen, which was still lit by the sunset just enough for Angie to make there without walking into every wall in her disoriented, and exceptionally gay state.

She set the bag down on the counter, and Peggy appeared at her side, and began unpacking it. 

“Right, I have candles, food, drinks, desserts, and - ” She paused struggling to remove a bag of what must be at least four kilos of ice. “a makeshift air conditioner. Everything we need for a blackout party, I think.” Peggy grinned expectantly in her direction.

Angie stood wide eyed for a second, a little bit more in love with her than she had been that morning, looking over Peggy’s provisions. After a moment of silence, Peggy looked a bit sheepish.

“I did try to call ahead, I’m sure you’re busy, I just couldn’t face the idea of sitting alone in the dark in this awful heat, I mean, I’m English darling, we’re simply not built for these atrocious temperatures- ” She began.

“No! No, Peg, this is... its fantastic! How the hell did you manage this? Last I heard it was a riot down there - Peggy is that a whole pie?”

“Well, I know people who know people. I couldn’t score any decent drinks though, and I’m all out I’m afraid, so it will have to be a dry, though carb-laden party.”

“Aha!” Angie said, springing into action. “You light some candles, I have a bottle of Schnapps hidden in my closet, because my mother came to visit me yesterday, and what she doesn’t know, she can’t give me a lecture about.” Peggy laughed at that, and pulled out a few candles and box of matches. 

Angie darted back into her bedroom, hurriedly scooping clothes into her washing hamper, reapplying deodorant, and retrieving her schnapps from the dedicated “Mom is visiting” box on the floor of her closet, which was mostly full of trashy magazines and queer literature. She looked herself over in the mirror, and attempted to tidy her hair a little, but between the heat and the long day of angry, sweaty customers, it was mostly a frizz mess. She tucked a stray strand behind her ear, and hurried back to Peggy.

Peggy had lit dozens of candles and placed them all around the room, giving it a warm light, and was trying to fit the ice in the refrigerator to keep the drinks as cool as possible. 

“Nice job, English.” Angie said. 

“I did my best.” She turned, and reached out a hand for the Schnapps. She poured it into two glasses full of ice, and handed one back to Angie, raising her own to clink. 

“Happy Friday, English.”

“You aren’t working tomorrow?”

“Nope. Got the whole weekend off.” 

“I’ll drink to that. How was work today? Sorry I couldn’t make it in.” Angie groaned in response, and walked over to the couch, and sat down.

“Long. Hot. It was work.” Peggy walked over and sat next to her.

“That customer wasn’t bothering you agin was he?” Peggy asked, and air of something like protectiveness in her voice.

“Mr. ‘Hey-Sweetcheeks-Make-Me-A-Sandwich’? No. I haven’t seen him in a while actually.” Peggy looked a little vindicated to here this. “Tell you what though, I got this one lady in today, ordered an ice coffee, and then yelled at me because her coffee was cold.”

“What?”

“I swear! I was too shocked to ask what she thought the ice part of the coffee was supposed to mean, and, of course, by the time I recovered, she’d already gotten a full refund and my managers sincerest apologies, I tell ya English, the nerve of some people,”

“Well, know I’m really sorry I couldn’t make it in, she sounds like a real pain in the arse.”

“Yeah, well.” Between working in retail and on sets, Angie had a hundred stories like that. “How was your day? Guys at work still giving you trouble?” Peggy sighed, and shrugged.

“I’m making progress. I don’t know. I just wish I could feel like I was really getting something done, instead of filing paperwork - I’m just as qualified than most of them, and far more qualified than the rest, I mean, I used to-” she cut herself off mid sentence, as though she had said too much. “It’s frustrating to not be recognised, to not be able to to do the work you know yourself capable of - you understand.” She looked earnestly into Angie’s eyes, then sighed again, and pulled off her heeled shoes.

“God, it must be a million degrees.” She said, dabbing at her forehead elegantly with a small damp towel, before being distracted by something out the window, and standing to her feet. “Angie, look!”

The blackout had spread further through the city, knocking out enough of the lights that the stars were visible - more than visible, they were abundant. She hadn’t seen stars like that since she was a kid, there was far too much light pollution in New York. Angie sprang to her feet, and pushed the couch away from the window, pulling the cushions off, and piling them on a floor between the couch and window, before collapsing in a pile under the window, staring up at the stars.

Peggy sat down a few seconds later, having lost another layer of office attire, leaving her in a pencil skirt and a white tank top. She refilled Angie’s drink, and took a sip of her own, before lying down beside her.

“Look,” she said, “doesn’t the moon look amazing tonight.”

The moon was about half full, and the sky was clear leaving it to glow brightly against the darkness, illuminating them both where they lay in silence.

“Sometimes I’m worried that I’ll never get to help people again, like I used to. That I’ll just be a glorified assistant to over payed idiots for the rest of my career.” Peggy said quietly.

Angie let Peggy’s words sit between them for a few minutes as she processed.

“Peg,” she said finally, “Do you work at a phone company?”

“No.” Said Peggy, quieter than before.

“Can you tell me where you work, or is it a secret?”

Peggy was silent.

“Did you used to help people? With Steve?” Peggy had mentioned Steve in passing a couple of times - that they had worked together.

“Yes.” 

“Was he your ex boyfriend?” 

“He was an ex something. An ex-almost, I suppose. He died.”

Angie was quiet again, still staring up at the stars. She heard Peggy move beside her, her hair rustling again the soft fabric of the cushions.

“How do you move on from that? From an almost?” Angie asked, more to herself than anything, willing herself to be a friend to Peggy, to be reasonable with her hopes for Peggy.

“I don’t know. You grieve.” Peggy paused for a long while, and Angie heard her sigh again, felt her shift her weight towards where Angie lay still, gazing up into the sky. “You don’t let anything be an almost. No regrets.” Peggy laughed softly. “That sounds cheesy, I’m sorry,”

“No. No, it doesn’t.” Angie turned away from the stars towards Peggy, and found her face just inches away from her own. Peggy eyes were wide and earnest, “I get it Peggy, I do. You can’t spend all your time wondering, what if? Live in the present.”

Peggy was her friend, maybe her best friend. She was kind and honest and loyal, and yes, gorgeous, but she was a good friend. Angie had to accept what they were and move on, she’d wasted enough time in high school falling for straight girls and getting her heart broken over daydreams. 

Peggy was her friend. 

Peggy was her friend, who was reaching over in the dim light, and resting her hand gently on Angie’s cheek.

Peggy was her friend, who was looking at her like Angie was the only person in the world.

Peggy was her friend, whose eyes flickered down to Angie’s lips for a split second, and for a split second seeming uncharacteristically unsure of herself.

Peggy was her maybe-something-else, and Angie found herself determined to investigate. 

She leaned in slowly towards Peggy, and her eyes flicked down towards Peggy’s immaculate lipstick, then back to her eyes. 

Peggy met her halfway, pressing their lips together softly. Angie leant in, deepening the kiss, placing her hand on Peggy’s waist, taking a handful of the thin shirt as Peggy moaned into her mouth, sending a shiver down her back. 

Peggy pulled back for a moment, then leaned back in to rest her head against Angie’s.

“Angie,” she breathed, before opening her eyes, and stifling a giggle, “Angie, darling, you are covered in lipstick.”

Angie laughed, covering her face with an embarrassed hand, which came away covered in bright red splotches.

“Oh, lord, is it that bad?” Peggy snorted again, and leant in to press another bright red kiss to Angie’s cheek, then her forehead, then her temple, then her lips again, as Angie laughed and fended her off with weak protest, before she pausing, and standoffishly beginning;

“I didn’t think you... I mean I didn’t think you were...”

“You thought I was straight?” Peggy interrupted with mock indignation.

“Well, I didn’t think you liked me, at least. As something other than friends.”

“Nor did I.” Peggy paused, and looked back out the window wistfully, “Perhaps theres something about the blackout. About seeing the stars for the first time in... I don’t know how long... I just felt a little more honest. It just seemed more worth the risk - to know for sure, rather than have another maybe sitting around forever.”

“Maybe it was the schnapps.” Angie said with a laugh. She rolled over and tucked her fists under her chin, staring earnestly over at Peggy. “So how long have you liked me then?”

“Oh, I don’t know”

“No, come on. Go ahead, say nice things about me.” Peggy sent her a glare, but there was nothing behind it. 

“No, I really don’t know! You were just - there,”

“Oh, well thats nice.” Angie said, with heavy sarcasm.

“Oh, you know what I mean. I was going through some stuff, I suppose. Work was awful, but you always knew what to say, how to cheer me up. I felt off on the days I didn’t talk to you all day, like I’d forgotten something, or the day wasn’t quite over yet.”

“Oh, well that is nice.” Angie rolled over, and snuggled up beside Peggy, placing Peggy’s arm around her should, and wrapping her own around Peggy’s waist.

“Well, go on then,” Peggy said, in a particularly commanding tone that gave Angie all sorts of ideas, “your turn then.”

“First day we met.”

“No way.” Peggy said, incredulous, “You couldn’t have known the first day.”

“The first five minutes.” Angie said, defiantly. “You walked into the automat, with those legs of yours, and your perfect suit, and the hair and the lipstick, just looking all put together and perfect, and you sat down and the counter, said probably half a word to me, and inhaled six cups of coffee and what must have been half a pie-”

“It was not half a pie, Angie.”

“-half a pie, like a vacuum cleaner, I swear, and I said to myself, that’s it, that’s the girl for me.”

“An over-indulgent caffeine addict?”

“I was raised on Gilmore Girls.”

“That does explain a lot.”

“What are you implying? I talk too much? I have terrible taste in men?”

“I don’t know anything about your taste in men.”

“Well, I like my men how I like my tea.” 

"Hot and English?" 

“I’m really more of a coffee person”

Peggy let out a snort of laughter.

“And how do you like your coffee?”

“Strong, and full bodied.” Peggy raised one arm and flexed her bicep, and Angie let out an exaggerated gasp of appreciation.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.”

“Hey, I’m gay and I’m an actress, I am well within my rights to swoon meledramatically over a pretty girl’s bicep.” Peggy laughed again.

“Lesbian thespian.”

“What does that make you then?”

“Bi Spy.” Peggy said immediately, and from her immediately look of shock and horror, without thinking.

“Um.” Said Angie.

“I’m... joking?”

“If I say I don’t believe that, will some people in dark suits and sunglasses come and take me far away?”

“Only if I tell someone.” Peggy shrugged, considering. “Or if your apartment is bugged.”

“How likely is that?”

Peggy shrugged again. Angie sat bolt upright, and turned to Peggy in horror.

“Peggy does the government know I like Taylor Swift?”

“Well, I do work for the government, and I can hear you sing along through the walls, so I suppose the answer is yes.”

Angie groaned, and flopped down next to Peggy, who pulled her back towards her, pressing a kiss to Angie’s shoulder.

 

***

Angie woke the next morning with the sun, and Peggy still wrapped around her waist, on the floor of her crummy apartment, and thought that maybe it wasn’t just the weather that had made her apartment feel so welcoming in the winter, but the company.

Peggy groaned beside her, greeting the day with a mix of irritation and despair. 

“Angie, it’s a million degrees.” She said, pulling Angie closer together, as though this would solve the issue.

Angie rolled over in Peggy’s arms, wrapping her own arms around Peggy’s next, and placing a kiss on Peggy’s nose.

“How about a nice cold shower?” 

Peggy tightened her arms around Angie, pulling their bodies closer together, and hummed her approval.

“Good plan.” She said, pressing a kiss to Angie’s collarbone, “You really smell awful darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Area Woman Accidentally Outs Herself As A Spy, Unable To Resist A Pun


End file.
